


In the Beginning

by M_Mortimer



Series: The Rift (The Tale of a True Jedi) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chemistry with everyone, Coming of Age, Constant damn fight for freedom, Death Star, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Multi, Resistance, Rogue One - Freeform, She fights back, always fights back, focuses on friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mortimer/pseuds/M_Mortimer
Summary: The first step of the journey Eris will take in becoming part of every story in the galaxy, influencing decisions, changing minds, making choices, doing what is good and right; even if it meant bloodshed and leaving behind the crater that was once her home. As she grows in her confidence and in her power, exploring the Force and everything around it, she grows in character and in love.starting with a blue eyed resistance fighter.
Relationships: Everyone/Original Female Character(s), Jyn Erso/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rift (The Tale of a True Jedi) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

There was no such thing as coincidences, never, not when current times were full of predicable chaos and air so strife with filth that it coated the skin of those who saw past the shining metal and promise of vast sums of money. So when that child started screaming, louder than the shockingly sporadic canon fire, it was only natural for that pretty woman with the short hair and blue eyes to launch herself into the heat of battle with no care if she lived or died. And it was only natural for Eris to also emerge as violently from the shadows, revealing those cold eyes and even colder markings, kicking up dust as she dragged a partially destroyed tank to shield herself, and the pretty women. The familiar metallic pulsing of her powers didn’t seem to register with the woman, a mother coming for her child and suddenly, all she could see was blue,

“Who are you?” The woman looked at the remains of the tank, still smoking from the grenades and shaking from the blaster fire still raining down all around them,

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Eris touched the cut on the woman’s head, causing her to flinch but she did not pull away,

“Who are you? The woman did not seem concerned for her own welfare, seeming to take in a small breath, almost as if she was relieved for the break in the firefight.

“No one,” Eris stood and launched a lamppost through three storm troopers, throwing them from her path,

“How did you do that? Are you a Jedi?”

That word was salty in her throat and Eris resisted the urge to snap,

“I’m no one,” 

* * *

Those blue eyes were full of a familiar fire when the battle turned to the rebels, when she and the other guardians became targets themselves. There was a man from the Alliance, dressed in fur and grumbling at a defective Empire droid, a K-2 unit that had too much attitude even for her taste and then there were her two guardians. Those who used to reside in the Great Temple before its destruction, keeping the sacred texts of her people safe, gathering those who sensed the _energy between energies_ and taking them in for training; Chirrut the Blind and Baze the Even Blinder. She knew them from the early days, before the Empire landed in the city and decimated their sacred halls, mined their precious crystals, destroyed her home and her family - and they knew her, albeit through appearance alone. The strange one with white skin and pointed ears, the red markings of a Native plaguing her skin, eyes as gold as the sand and the stone that surrounded them, glowing with the same anger flowing from her wound,

“I surrendered!” Eris clutched the hole in her shoulder and growled, “Why did you shoot me after I surrendered, it’s against the rules!”

“There are no rules in war,” one of the rebels replied through their teeth, pointing their gun at her head and Eris squinted, the blaster folding in half and the fuel compartment shattering into pieces,

“Call it common decency then,” silence followed her words, deathly and almost afraid, “Ears didn’t make it obvious enough huh?”

The rebels might be fighting for freedom and for the downfall to the Empire, but they really were dimwitted and rather ignorant to their own past, especially one tied so closely to a power they didn’t even understand past its name. Someone swore in another language and lightning flashed across the back of her head, the dusty air of Jedha suddenly going dark and heavy.

There was an uproar. Those who knew her fought to keep her body from hitting the ground so heavily, those who understood what flowed beneath that white skin and red markings attempted to break away from the rebels, and those who had seen what she could do simply spoke with a defiance that had the rebels laughing, but sending furtive looks to their comrades and being a little gentler than usual. Eris was carried instead of dragged, hoisted on to a large creature’s shoulder, one who’s smelled so bad that she retched herself back into consciousness. His neck sweat had stained her coat and in her desperate disgust of trying to remove the offending item, she failed to recognise where she was,

“Try escaping now Jedi,” a voice echoed through the very secure, very _stone_ walls and Eris crawled towards the door, thicker than the fattest Hutt she had ever seen and made of the same sandstone as the rest of Jedha. At the comment, she heard several rebels laugh and converse in separate languages, all taking jibes at her and congratulating each other for finally capturing a Jedhan Native.

“I’m not a Jedi, and do you really think I wold let you capture me?” She shouted and the laughter grew, “Stone doesn’t hold me for long, any half-minded idiot would know that,”

“She’s lying,” across the room and down a corridor were two other cells, reinforced with metal and all things electronic, holding the other prisoners from the firefight. Baze and Chirrut, the two once-guardians and the Alliance soldier were sat or leaning around, listening in to snippets of conversations and to Eris, apparently trying to win her way out using arrogance. It was Baze who spoke, apparently knowing something a little deeper, a little darker,

“What?” The Alliance soldier, Cassian, huddled close to the door, fiddling with the alarm system and release lock in the only way a real rebel knew how,

“The Native, she’s lying - stone is not a metal and so cannot be moved,” Baze continued roughly, “It’s what her kind do, toy with their opponents, big themselves up,”

Chirrut interrupted him from his corner, leaning against his staff, “Now you are lying, all Natives have the potential just as we all have sensitivity,” Cassian nearly rolled his eyes, “She just needs to understand,”

“Understand what?” Chirrut’s pale, milky eyes bore down on him with an uncomfortable softness,

“Where her power comes from, where all our power comes from,” he touched his sternum lightly, “From within,”

* * *

It was a gut wrenching feeling that pulled her from meditation, panic and anxiety instantly swallowing her whole. Eris sensed it seconds before it happened, the impact, the explosion, the destruction. The roof shook, crumbling and cracking around her, dust falling into her eyes and causing them to water. A hole appeared in the wall and Eris did not even need to look to know what had happened, that sense of unease and anxiety she had felt seconds ago confirmed the event before it already happened. It was something she chose not to understand, that strange minuscule feeling that something bad was going to happen and no matter what she did; that bad thing was always worse than her instinct tell her.

This though, this was inevitable. Jedha was no longer needed, the resources of Kyber Crystals ran out days ago and it was only an order that was needed to wipe out millenniums of sacred teachings, rebellious Natives and their seemingly dangerous tendencies to bring down entire starships if they wanted to, temples built by those who invented language and writing, and children who grew up learning of the bond between forces of life and everything else. Jedha was sacred, peaceful, respected - it was her home. And now all it was nothing, gone, a wall of rubble, dust and planetary crust shooting up into the atmosphere, rushing towards her prison like a giant wave, a giant inevitable wave. Yet, even though she knew this would happen, Eris couldn’t stop the tears bursting from her eyes because it _hurt_. The loss of a home, of a childhood wounded in ways she had never felt before, a red kind of grief that had her shaking and sobbing, flexing and reaching out, falling to her knees and pulling at the energy around her, drawing it in, replacing that energy with her rage.

 _Find that place, that tiny space between rage and serenity, and you shall set yourself free._ Mothers know best, better than the scrolls and the scriptures. The stone cracked beneath her knees, the wind a barrage through the crumbling holes in the walls and causing her hair to whip around her like a thousand lighting bolts. Something lifted her from the ground, a silent hand on her back and the boulder covering the entrance to her cell split into hundreds of pieces that remained suspended in front of her, almost peaceful.

Cassian looked at Eris like he had never seen the moon before, wide eyed and awe struck. There she was, the Native, apparent only to metal, walking towards them with an atmosphere made of her own stone confines. Chirrut laughed at his own irony, sensing a change, something moving differently around her as she joined the party, rocks dropping to the ground as her focus dwindled,

“My home,” the noise of the explosion dwindled, the dust and crumbling walls slowing as Eris followed alongside them, her golden eyes shining as she stared after Cassian, diverting to retrieve the last of their crew. All of them felt her grief and anger for a split second, heaving in their chests and causing the newest man, a pilot, to trip over his own feet. He was skinny, long haired and positively terrified, shuddering like a newborn kitten as they continued out of the building, or mountain that housed Saw Gurerra. Though not much of it remained, quaking into the sand and stone, being consumed by the ever growing wave of what was once Jedha. Emerging into the acrid air had bile rising in Eris’ throat, eyes picking out remnants of temples and statues in the carnage before her, picking out the pinprick of a ship barreling towards them.

“C’MON!” Cassian and the Alliance woman raced past her towards the ship, eyes as blue as the sky used to be dragging her along, that same invisible had grabbing a hold of her heart and wrenching her forwards. Eris barely acknowledged that strange K-2 unit who complained to Cassian, promptly buckling himself into the pilot’s seat,

“What do you mean hyper-speed won’t work?” His voice was muffled somehow, lips moving slowly as the light faded, the remains of Jedha crowding over, a break in the wave, curling and dropping debris in the path of freedom. Cassian and the droid were arguing desperately, angrily, both try so hard to steer the ship and restart the hyper-speed core, of which the fuel had run dry and the mechanics had malfunctioned. Eris could feel it, as she could with the light bow hidden in Chirrut’s walking staff, as with the living coding of the droid itself,

“Let me try,” she moved to stand between them, leaning over the power console, “Trust me, I can do it,”

“You brought a Jedhan Native on board a metal ship Cassian!” The droid was not overly pleased by her presence but Cassian looked at her again, the same way he had when he witnessed her dissolve her confines like they were sugar cubes in water. His eyes gave away what he wanted, what they all needed, ignoring the blubbering droid who was spitting out statistics faster than she could comprehend. Laying a hand on the console, Eris took the control yoke and steered the ship straight, clenching the muscles in her fingers and a small electric shock erupted from her palm.

Entering hyper-speed was something Eris always wanted to remember, keep in her mind forever because it was one of the most beautiful things in the galaxy. Those invisible stars appearing in her vision, lengthening to white streaks in a blue sky, darkening to black as the ship built to a speed faster than light itself. The vision reflected in her wide eyes, crouching down next to Cassian and the droid, leaning her chin in her palm

“There was a malfunction in the central fuel compositor, and the hyper-speed core was misaligned, that’s why you couldn’t jump,” Eris’ voice was strangely quiet, a change from the prodding and jibing Cassian had heard from her earlier, “I fixed them, and my name is Eris, if you were wondering,”

“Are you a Jedi?” The droid’s voice was overbearing, almost accusing and Eris closed her eyes, almost sadly,

“Do you want me to pull you apart and put you back together inside out?” She bit back sourly andCassian pulled something akin to a smile and frown,

“You did not answer my question,” the droid seemed to have even more attitude than a teenager from Coruscant, attitude that Eris did not have time for,

“You didn’t answer mine either,” she stood up abruptly and left the cockpit, Cassian following suit, hurriedly pushing past her to the communications panel with the apparent intent to secure a message with the Resistance. Eris sat down near to the two Guardians, Chirrut leaning forwards on his staff to accommodate her,

“The whole city,” he murmured solemnly, “All of it,”

Her heart dropped at his words and while she knew that the attack was far from a surprise, that the destruction of a depleted source was inevitable; Eris still mourned. She had tried to block out all those cries for help, the regrets of her people for straying from the path, damning themselves for becoming obsolete while she thrived, calling out to her with their souls joined as one. She could still hear them now, lightyears away in some other galaxy, mere echoes that had once been a powerful uprising against the Empire, snuffed out like a candle in a universe of electricity. Her shoulders shook with the effort of reining in her grief,

“You are allowed to feel,” he was speaking as though he were still a guardian, tied to the temple that was only dust in the atmosphere, “that is where you are different, emotion is never the enemy,”

“I could have brought that destroyer down,” her voice was tiny, lips barely moving but Jyn heard it from across the bay, clear and broken in her mind, “I could’ve - but -,”

“They would have destroyed the city either way,” Baze interrupted gruffly, “As you said, it was inevitable,” Chirrut would have scolded him for speaking so out of line, so unsympathetic towards Eris had Cassian not come forwards with news which to him was apparently of the bad kind,

“Set a course for Edu,” he motioned to the droid who obliged, complaining as was usual and Jyn gave Cassian a strange look, disappointed almost, a kind of knowing that has Eris perking up a little,

“Is that where my father is?” It was her seemingly innocent comment that caused something to fall upon all of them, silence pregnant with the knew knowledge that Edu wasn’t just a standard Empire controlled planet with unavoidable rainstorms. Eris had intercepted transmissions and broken into the computer systems on board that star destroyer, and the one before that, and the transporter vessels baring radio chips up to the freighter vessels suited just beyond what was one Republic air space. She grew up tapping into their technology, playing around with it from afar, even shutting down an entire destroyer during a tantrum after her father wouldn’t let her play with her friends in the lower swathes of the city. Jedha returned to her mind once again with the realisation that her friends, the ones who hadn’t fled the planet with the Jedi Order or been murdered by the Empire, they were all gone too, and the streets they used to play in. The games they played were generational, almost tests, always competitive in some way; to see who was the fastest, the strongest, the best at holding a metal ball above their head. Eris still had a lump on her crown from where that ball dropped on her once, the day the first Imperial freighter entered the galaxy and it was so big, so intruding that she detected it before anyone else did; even the Elders at the temple. It was her knack for detecting signals that made it easier for her to supply the Rebellion with information about planets, star systems and galaxies, to tell them what the Empire knew and what they didn’t know. And it was how she came to learn about Edu, and it’s close relationship with Jedha.


	2. Chapter 2

Edu was wet. And black. And a stark contrast to the dry orange landscape of her home. Eris knew it was famed for it’s storm-stricken weather systems but the rain came down so thickly, so harshly that it looked as though they were flying through fog. The ex-Imperial pilot, Bodhi Rook, guided them between pillars of rock that revealed themselves at the last second, looming through the clouds and smooth from constantly rain storms. There was thunder too, and lightning, so close that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her palms grew hot, prickly almost,

“I am one with the Force, the Force is with me,” Chirrut spoke the line over and over, sometimes louder if the wing of the ship dragged against an invisible stone column,

“It’s just up here, I’m certain,” the pilot was stood behind Cassian and the droid, leant over the controls as he guided them through the maze of Eadu’s natural landscape, “Stay low in the canyon, they have landing trackers everywhere,”

Eris knew she could disable those trackers easily, but given that she had suggested landing the ship herself as they entered the atmosphere, having sensed the base almost immediately. There was also something else too, like a fizzing kind of something, bright and white, familiar and homely almost,

“This is where they take the Kyber Crystals?” She was stood next to Bodhi, helpfully directing them away from the landing trackers because that’s all they would let her do, “They’re very unstable, even on Jedha they caused earthquakes if one was removed from the mines -,” lightning flashed inches from the nose of the ship and Eris shuddered at the power surge, feeling as though that strike was intended for her,

“ _You are a beacon child, be careful_ ,”

The next bolt struck too close to home and Cassian diverted with a defence manoeuvre, carting straight into an overly large rock formation and taking out one of the engines. They had all felt it, striking right through their hearts and when Jyn looked back at Eris, the static reflected the minute bolts of lightning disappearing into her fingers. Eris knew she was vulnerable in the air with nothing to ground her, no real gravity to counteract the source of energy flowing through her and she thought maybe that was why the storm focused on her, a kind of defence mechanism to protect her from falling apart.

“What did you do?” Jyn asked her harshly, “You brought the ship down?” Her tone was disbelieving and her doubts were only quelled when Eris returned her equally confused expression,

“I’ve never left Jedha, never flown in a ship, never seen lightning - do I look like someone who knows what is going on?” When the ship lurched into a second formation, harder than the first; Jyn was thrown from her seat, landing heavily against the floor. Where she stayed, despite the rough rolls and banks that rocked the structure of the ship dangerously. No one else moved from their positions either, as if all were glued down to their seats through some invisible force. The stolen U-wing rolled a hard left and crashed into the sodden earth, kicking up boulders and mud as it slipped and skidded towards a sharp precipice. K-2, the droid, worked alongside Cassian and Bodhi to correct the damage, all of them shouting to one another about what needed to be done, what shouldn’t be done and what has to be done. The cliff grew closer at an alarming rate and Jyn heard Chirrut’s voice grow louder and louder over the strange electrical pulsing that filled the ship, having only just noticed it through the chaos and carnage of their landing. Eris thrust her arm out and seemed to search for something for a split second, her eyes closed and her fingers gripping something no one could see. With a growl, she clenched her fist and the ship buckled beneath them, coming to an almost instantaneous halt inches from the precipice. That mechanical pulsing grew only for a second before silencing as Eris lowered her fist, everyone suddenly finding that they could move again though all simultaneously realising what she had done,

“Was that you?” Cassian came down from the cockpit and stood so close to her that the hair on her forehead moved with his breath, “What did you do?”

“Trust me, nothing you were planning to do was going to stop this ship from going over that ridge,” Eris responded hastily, “Even the droid knows it but had too many doubts to ask for help,”

At the mention, K-2 joined them and made a noise akin to a cough,

“It’s true, the odds of us stopping the ship were far more than her, but the odds that she is going to turn against us far out weighed the capacity for that decision to be made,”

The ship creaked loudly with Eris’ rising anger and Bodhi violently flinched when a crack appeared above his head,

“The only thing that will turn me against you is the blatant disregard of everything that has happened in the last six hours - why would I save you, only to leave you? There is nothing left for me, not anymore,” her anger lessened as she spoke, body relaxing with the thick drumming of rain all around them, occasionally blinking with the rolling thunder far above,

“You’re staying here,” Cassian’s tone was a little gentler, but no less demanding and he turned to Jyn, “So are you,” both females opened their mouths to argue, “we can’t risk it with you Jyn, you’re the messenger and she will be here to protect you,” his head bowed as he pulled on a thick jacket with a fur hood, fiddling with a long barrelled weapon before slinging it on to his shoulder, all the while avoiding Eris’ searching eyes.

“That’s ridiculous, we all got the message,” Jyn gestured to the rest of the group, “We all heard it, everyone knows it,” in an attempt to redeem himself, K-2 perked up,

“One blast to the reactor module and the whole system goes down,” he repeated, an earlier conversation Eris had not been part of, “That’s how you said it,” Cassian fixed him with a severe look and told him to begin fixing the communication links, claiming that for now, he and Bodhi were simply going up to the ridge and see where they were. But there was something else about him that didn’t sit right with Eris, a sort of dark feeling that sat heavily in the bottom of her gut and she knew Chirrut felt it too,

“The Force moves darkly near a creature that is about to kill,”

And then there was the issue with Cassian’s weapon. Eris knew the feel of a sniper from a mile away, maybe more because Jedha had been riddled with them, working for the Rebellion and the Empire, and sometimes for neither, sometimes for both but it was a piece of weaponry she learnt about when she was very young, the first of thousands. And Cassian’s was no different, however adapted it was, the energy in and around it was far too familiar to be comfortable.

Jyn was up and out of the craft before Eris could think about following her, picking up a rain cloak and helmet, along with a blaster set with a full charge. There was no denying the pull Eris felt towards that human, displeasing and confusing though it was; Jyn held a light she had not seen for decades and it was a light that needed to be protected, and grown. With no weapon, no jacket or cloak, no protection whatsoever, Eris followed where Jyn has disappeared through the storm, telling K-2 that the ship wasn’t salvageable but there was a transporter depot a few miles back where several Imperial S4-class craft were fulled fuelled and waiting to be used. Her offbeat orders had K-2 stumbling over something to challenge her with but with the ever-growing thunder; she too entered into the storm.

* * *

Immediately, Eris regretted not bringing a jacket or something to keep her warm because there was nothing in the Imperial archives that warned her about how damn cold it was. Having been born and grown up on a planet known for its three suns and lack of rain, the icy winds torn right into her bones and set her teeth chattering. The lack of lightning was nice though, striking everywhere but where she was walking, as though it was only watching from afar, ready to jump inat a moment’s notice. Having never encountered it in real life, only through stories and holograms, Eris found it rather exciting that such a potentially malevolent force connected with her on a level she had never experienced before. The Elders always told her that leaving Jedha would be a recipe for disaster for both her and the universe, but they never said why and because they were the Elders; every Jedhan had to listen and blindly have faith in them, just as every Jedi did. Lightning was one of the fundamentals, taught only with malicious intent and used to ensue terror on one’s opponent, which is why it was forbidden by the Order but they never said how beautiful it was, splitting the sky in two with forks that pierced cloud and rock. Eris found a kind of comfort in the bight flashes, as unpredictable and blind as she was running after this human who she had known for precisely less than a day.

The rain fell harder, sharper as if possible and Eris flicked wet hair out of her eyes, coming to an abrupt halt before a sheer rock face. The rungs of the metal ladder a little to her right called to her, the presence of Jyn’s blaster having followed it upwards only moments ago and she could feel that Jyn was some ways ahead of her though only with sheer determination. Through the roar of the storm and the hammering of the rain, another sound reverberated around her and Eris looked up, barely throwing herself into a nook in the cliff as a Type 1 Imperial shuttle slowed its descent overhead at the base where Jyn’s father worked. She knew about the exploits of a one Galen Erso, his apparent meddling with the Rebellion in his early years before being forcefully drafted by the Empire to work on a brand new type of weapon - code name Stardust. And this message Jyn was going on about, the one from her father telling them how to destroy such weapon; that must be why this shuttle had landed, and it was no coincidence that they happened to be in the same spot at the same time.

Eris began to climb, imagining that she was back on Jedha, scaling one of the huge sandstone formations that the old Jedi had carved faces of old into, hanging off ears and eyelashes and showing the Elders that in some ways; she was free.

Her fingers slipped on a rung. Blasters sounded off into the distance. Bodies fell with shots of red light and Eris’ entire body seized. Jyn was only a few hundred meters above her and she too flinched at the sound, clutching the ladder as if some violent wind threatened to tear her off and whisk her into the night. Metal crunched under her fingers as she attempted to catch up with Jyn, using the muscles sculpted from scaling buildings and tussling with her friends, pulling herself up and up but never managing to make up the distance. Eris grit her teeth, hands coming to the last rung and arms thrusting her body up on to the platform, immediately ripping up a sheet of durasteel to shield herself from almost instantaneous blaster fire.

Jyn was lying not too far away, hidden behind several empty drums of some kind and evading the same blaster fire, but with apparent difficulty,

“JYN!” Her shout got her more attention than she predicted as suddenly all firepower was charged towards her, though the intensity did nothing to weaken her strength or energy. With her eyes fixed on Jyn, Eris reared back and threw the durasteel sheet, hearing several stormtroopers squeal as they were crushed under the weight of it. Her path was clear, slipping towards where Jyn was reaching out her hand, beckoning her forwards, ignoring the way Eris physically kicked a stormtrooper out of her way and threw another across the landing pad,

“Are you okay?” She could barely hear the human over the noise of the fight,

“My father - he - ,” they were sprayed with another round of red bullets and Eris pulled Jyn’s head down beneath her arms, shielding them both by reinforcing the electromagnetic fields of the metallic drums behind which they were hiding,

“Where is he?” Jyn’s eyes flickered over to where a broad man held a blaster, stood bravely in the middle of the landing pad, firing it wherever he saw fit,

“I can - NO!” The Imperial shuttle that landed not a few minutes ago powered up its engines, engaging its rear thrusters with no warning.

And the two Erso’s went flying, along with the bodies of those who had already fallen. That same metallic pulsing filled the air once again and Eris stood, feet firmly attached to the landing pad with both arms stretched out, an invisible force holding on to both Jyn, and Galen. She battled against the onslaught of the remaining stormtroopers and the retreating shuttle as it powered away, returning father and daughter to the landing pad.

Which was then promptly attacked by a wave of Rebellion ships, throwing canon blasts like they didn’t know three innocent people were still standing. Eris had no time to react, no time to think of some way to save herself, Jyn and Galen; all she could hear was the storm, the rain, the cries of the dying, the high pitched wails of the X-wing engines, the unbearable echoing of the canon fire, the defining explosions that filled the space around her. She had never felt a rebellion ship before, so when a whole squadron appeared in her minds eye, like a chill going up her spine, she didn’t know what to do. A blast tore up the ground beneath her and Eris felt her body sail through the air, the natural electromagnetic forces cushioning her fall and turning her on to her side, shielding her from any falling debris. With blurred vision, she looked over the remains of the landing pad and beyond to the jagged horizon where white specks were banking hard to make a second run at the base.

“ _Get up_ ,”

The rain and the icy chill sent shivers wracking through her bones, coupled with the adrenaline kicking in from the explosion, keeping Eris on her knees as she crawled through the wreckage trying to find Jyn, ignoring the screaming protests of her knees and hands.

“ _Find her_ ,”

Slowly her head turned, away from the oncoming rebellion formation gearing up for another attack, trying desperately to focus her eyes on the figure sat amongst the debris and collapsing structures. They were cradling something, a fragile broken something that didn’t seem to move as she got closer, gripping a wrist and shouting as loud as she could,

“WE HAVE TO LEAVE!” Jyn barely registered, static shocks erupting from where Eris tugged her arm, pulling her away from Galen who closed his eyes in remission, “THERE’S NOTHING WE CAN DO!” It was the quick fire approach of a second, new vessel that gave Eris the strength to pull Jyn away from the body, a standard issue Imperial freighter appearing just beyond the remains of the landing pad with its bay doors wide open; a startled Cassian desperately gesturing for them to jump. With the impending canon blasts of the rebellion, Jyn threw herself across the gap and into Cassian’s arms, looking back for Eris with wide, terrified eyes. But the Jedhan was right behind her, slipping a little as she landed and crashing into a storage box, but curling her finger so the bay doors shut as red canon fire lit up the last of the base’s structural integrity.


End file.
